Beelzebub
Beelzebub was a Featherweight robot built by Luke Yoder that competed at ROBOLympics 2004, as well as the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was a silver (later black), invertible, four-wheel drive, box shaped robot armored in Aluminum. Beelzebub had no active weapons, instead it was extremely fast, and relied on its titanium wedge, and speed bump to send its opponents airborne by ramming them. http://lukeyoder.com/?page_id=1472 Beelzebub was invertible, however when flipped it was unable to use its wedge. For the 2004 RFL Nationals a srimech was added to put it back on its wheels if flipped. Beelzebub performed decently in competition, both winning, and losing four fights over the two events it competed in. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 Beelzebub's first match in ever was against TS, it won this match, and next faced Draconis. It won this match, and advanced to the quarterfinals where it faced Helios. It lost this match, likely by KO, and was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced TS yet again. Unlike last time however Beelzebub lost the match, since this was a loser's bracket match this meant that Beelzebub was eliminated from the competition. 2004 RFL Nationals Beelzebub's first match in the 2004 Nationals was a rematch against Helios. This fight started with Beelzebub plowing into the side of Helios which had turned its side to its opponent. Helios got away, and popped Beelzebub with its drum sending sparks flying, Beelzebub then slammed into Helios with its wedge. This flipped Helios, as Helios attempted to self right, the momentum of its drum caused it to propel it into the pit where it was counted out. This win put it in the next round where it faced Bear Tracks. This fight started with Bear Tracks spinning up, and delivering a large hit to the side of Beelzebub's wedge. It followed this up with another solid hit, this time ripping a wheel off of Beelzebub, Bear Tracks then delivered one more hit. This completely immobilized Beelzebub, which promptly tapped out. This loss meant that Beelzebub was now in the loser's bracket where it faced Morpheus. This fight started with Morpheus getting under Beelzebub, and attempting to slam it into the rails, however Beelzebub escaped, and Morpheus slammed itself into the rails instead. Beelzebub then got under Morpheus, and slammed it into the wall. This flipped Morpheus, and after a few misses Beelzebub rammed it into the wall yet again. Beelzebub then lined up another attack, this time however it missed, and slammed itself into the rails, Beelzebub quickly recovered, and slammed Morpheus against the rails once more. It repeated this attack, this second slam did something to Morpheus, because one half of its drive stopped working, then seconds later it stopped working completely. Beelzebub took advantage of this, and shoved its now immobile opponent into the pit. This win put Beelzebub in the quarterfinals where it faced Sunflower. This match started with both bots positioning, Beelzebub got in position first, and delivered a slam that sent Sunflower flying. Sunflower then attempted to slam into Beelzebub with its spinning drum, but instead sent itself flying into the wall, and nearly over the rails. Beelzebub then got under Sunflower, and slammed it into the walls, however shortly after this Beelzebub managed to flip itself. Beelzebub attempted to use its srimech. Unfortunatly it was not working properly, leaving it at the mercy of Sunflower, which relentlessly pounded Beelzebub before slamming it into the wall. This caused Beelzebub to stop moving, and it tapped out, this meant that Beelzebub was eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 4 See Also *'Velocity (BattleBots)'- A Middleweight robot by the same builder that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. References Beelzebub 2 internals.jpg|The internals of Beelzebub. Beelzebub after the 2004 Nationals.jpg|Beelzebub after the 2004 Nationals. Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Featherweight Quarterfinalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Robots from California Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:2004 RFL Nationals Competitors Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Non-Returners Category:American Robots